Ugly Side
by soul redimer
Summary: una extraña jaqueca desenvoca una intensa pero trágica historia entre dos de nuestros merodeadores...remussirius.
1. Chapter 1

**_DEPE__NDE DE USTEDES SI SIGO O NO...DENME SU OPINION.._.**

** Ugly Side **

Se apoyo pesadamente contra el frío muro de piedra, ese dolor lo tenía asi desde hacía más de un mes, ahora detenido en un pasillo oscuro, a mitad de ronda, lo atacaba nuevamente esa maldita jaqueca. En un principio habia pensado que se trataba de uno de los tantos sintomas previos a la luna llena ,por lo que apenas le habia dado importancia, ahora que ya pasaban tres meses desde los primeros ataques de migraña estaba seguro que no era por esa causa tan común.

Habia evitado visitar a la enfermera del lugar por el simple hecho de que su transformación anterior habia resultado mucho más violenta que cualquier otra en su corta vida, y esto presisamente alarmó a la enfermera al punto de intentar dejarlo internado por más de dos semanas en reposo absoluto! como si el tubiera tiempo para estar postrado en una cama cuando este año serian los TIMOS!, por suerte Dumblendore intervino y no permitió que la mujer hiciera aquello, estaba convencido de que si ahora llegaba con esta jaqueca a pedir algún calmante la mujer relacionaria este "mal" con una "trágica consecuencia de aquella fatídica noche"... realmente apreciaba la preocupacion de aquella mujer pero sin embargo hacia tiempo que no acostumbraba a cuidados maternales ni mucho menos fraternales, él , era Remus Jhon Lupin, y como su apellido lo indicaba, el era un lobo...uno bastante solitario.

Así reanudo su marcha respirado fuertemente para controlar la intensidad del dolor, a pesar de sentirse bastante mareado debía acabar con su deber antes de las doce y volver a la sala común de Gryffindore, allí vería que podría hacer para batir aquella nueva molestia que tal como la Licantropía había hecho, había llegado para quedarse, o al menos así lo pensaba él.

Remus era prefecto de la casa de los Leones, el alumnos callado y calmado que todos los prfesores utilizaban como ejemplo para enseñar comos e debe comportar un alumno en Hogwarts, sin embargo este chico no disfrutaba de aquello, el iba al colegio para aprender a defenderse, no para ser un gran mago, sino para aprender todas aquellas cosas que en un momento le salvarian la vida, por que tarde o temprano, el estaba conciente de aquello, el seria perseguido por aurores y magos para ser eliminado, porque el no era un puro, tampoco un mago sino una criatura salvaje, un hibrido que desde tiempos remotos ha sido condenado a la muerte y renegado del mundo magico, por que él no podria ser un mago comun y corriente, por que el no trabajaria decentemente como el resto de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Dumblendore pensaba distinto a él y creía en que él podría llegar a ser un gran mago y profecional, y como estaba en deuda con aquél hombre por permitirle prepararse para lo peor de su vida, debia cumplir con la exelencia académica, y con ello...servir de ejemplo para el resto del alumnado.

dio un recorrido rápido acortando la ruta obligatoria con unos cuantos atajos que solo él conocía,llegando frente el retrato de la señora gorda a las doce en punto, pronuncio la clave en voz baja y el cuadro se corrió para permitirle la entrada a una estancia escarlata acogedora y en penumbras, mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas dejo brotar de sus finos labios un suspiro se dejo caer rendido en el sillón que daba frente la chimenea a la vez que desataba su corbata con cansancio, este había sido un día duro, a pesar de haber entablado una " buena relación", con los merodeadores, (muchos la confundían con una amistad), la verdad era que lo que el hacia por y con ellos no era mas que una reacción por el temor de que tal vez, a alguno de los revoltosos de Gryffindore se les escapara su secreto y aquello era lo que más temía desde que ese intrometido de Sirius Black había descubierto su secreto; No era que le odiara por aquello sino mas bien la actitud amenazante que en un principio había adoptado para luego, tras una discusión con Potter, comenzara a tratarlo de mejor manera, aquella primera reacción lo había vuelto muy desconfíado del chico más revoltoso de Hogwarts, despúes de James Potter.Pero aquello no era el tema sino que el día habia resultado duro por que al trio de imbéciles se les ocurrió levantar un bosque en la sala de astronomía cuando la profesora aún impartía clases, como no se descrubrio al o los culpables la responsabilidad recayó en sus hombros y debio cumplir un castigo en el bosque prohibido alimentando a los pequeños duendes malos del lugar, Filch fue quien más gozo con el espectáculo, pues no le permitió defenderse con la varita en ningún momento.

- qué haces ahí tirado Lupin- la voz de su tan irreverente compañero le saco de su meditación, se levanto rapidamente del sillón para enfocar su cansada mirada en el chico quinceañero de cabellos azulados que le miraba desde la escalera.

-qué me ves haciendo Black?- contestó intentando sonar calmado, al sentir como la jaqueca se intesificaba, unas nauseas e le vinieron al cuerpo pero rehuso mostrarse en tal estado ante el develador de su secreto, el pelinegro noto aquello e intentado no parecer interesado pregunto:

- reflujos compañero?-pregunto acercandose al jovén de cabellos dorados.Remus fue icapaz de responder , se concentro tan solo en no vomitarle en la cara en el momento en que el otro adolesente le ayudaba a enderezarse.- oye Lupin...no tienes buena cara- dijo esta vez con rostro preocupado, el joven licantropo tan solo le miro desconfiado y se separo de el rapidamente

-dejame- intento sonar amable nuevamente

-solo intentaba ayudar- gruño el otro chico dandose la media vuekta y disponiendose a subir las escaleras.

-lo siento - murmuro agotado el chico, siguien a su compañero de habitacion-es solo que no me siento demaciado bien...

-no, si de eso ya me he dado cuenta...-acoto el joven Black a la vez que entraban en la habitación, Potter y Petigrew dormian palcidamente en sus colchones, Remus se dirigió a la cama que queda junto ala ventana y dejo caer su corbata ahí, Sirius le siguió con la mirada.

-por cierto Sirius Black, que hacias allá abajo¿por qué bajaste?-intento cambiar el tema el chico a la vez que se quitaba la tunica.

-un mal sueño...nada más- respondió el joven pensativo metiendose bajo las sabanas.

-ya veo...

-¿que son esas marcas?- la pregunta surgió de los labios del mago aristocráta al momento en que el lupino descubría los rasguños inflingidos por los duendes.

-ohh...estas...-susurro el chico mestizo en un susurro para no perturbar el sueño de los otros.-es el castigo por no evitar la broma del día.

Sirius le miro en silencio desde la cama, fruncio el ceño molesto, con el rotros dividido en una mueca de concetracion absoluta y enojo, finlmente se levanto de la cama para cojer al castaño por la camiseta delagada que cubria su palido pecho, y levantarlo bruscamente.

-eres un cobarde Lupin...yo se que temes a que pueda contarle al resto del mundo tu secreto...por eso te sometes a estas humillaciones¿por qué no nos delataste y te ahorrabas este númerito¿es que tanto desconfías acaso de nosotros?

-no es so lo que sucede yo...

-no mientas Remus, he aprendido mucho de ti y de tu enfermedad estos dos ultimos años, y tu me pagas con la desconfianza, que demonios te pasa...no eres humano...eres una bestia.

acabo diciento esto tras dejarlo acer sobre su cama, Remus guardo silencio durante unos moemntos, la jaqueca, aun presente, paso a segundo plano por aquelos instantes en que meditaba las palabras de Sirius...¿asi que el rebelde de Gryffindore se interesaba por el?...era algo dificiel de creer, de hecho, no podia concebir la idea...de que alguien se preocupara por el y no esperar a cambio una paga como los demas...con dumplendore debia ser el mejor, con la enfermera debia mantenerse sano, y con los merodeadores...se suponia que debia incubrirlos...¿o se equivocaba?.Finalmete reanudo çlo que hacia antes de ser atacado y se metio bajo las frasadas.

-buenas noches Black...

-no me hables pelmazo...

Asi era su amistad...algo dispareja, algo que Remus no sabia manejar.


	2. Chapter 2

Era la quinta vez que lo intentaba, y era la quinta vez que el caldero explotaba y llenaba de humo purpura la mazmorra, Rufus Synolk el ex almuno de la casa de slytherin y el actual profesor de la materia de posiones le habia estado ridiculizando gran parte de la hora y Remus comprobo nuevamente que en los timos de pociones debia esforzarse mas, tras la rapida limpieza que debió ejecutar para dejar implecable la estancia, el joven profesor continuo con su catedra remarcando que algunos, simplemente podian autoenvenenarse si es que se dedicaban a perder el tiempo insistiendo con materias tan artisticamente complicadas como la que él impartía.Remus no se quejo de las burlas, la verdad era que esa maldita jaqueca lo dejaba ciego por unos lapsos de tiempo relativamente cortos, y lo ultimo que le preocupaba era defenderse de las crueldades que salian de la boca del maestro.

Tras el fin de la clase dejo que la sala quedara vacía pero solo un alumno fue llamado hacia su escritorio.Remus preparado para los retos del profesor se acerco a la mesa apenas este le habia cogido del hombro y le habia indicado que le siguiera, se sento frente el joven de cabellos largos y colorines clavando la vista fija en las manos delgadas y maltratadas del maestro.

-bueno, bueno.señor...¿Lupin?-comenzo el hombre jugando con la pluma de aguilas que estaba sobre el escritorio.- me dice Dumblendore que tenga esperanza en sus esfuerzos por sobresalir en mi materia...-Remus intento disculparse por lo acontecido pero el profesro se lo impidio-...aun asi, he esperado mucho para ver algo que valga la pena admirar que sea ejecutado por usted...es una lastima, si sigue asi no alcazara ni siquiera un aceptable en los Timos de pociones este año...si no te pones a trabajar como es debido, lo mas probable es que repruebes el ramo y los Timos, y no creas que lo digo simplemente por que eres de la casa rival...sino que me preocupa que un alumno sea tan masoquista...

-no soy masoquista, estaba desconcentrado eso es todo...-se defendio el chico interrumpiendo, el porfesor alzo una ceja incredulo y arrogante.

- como sea...-el hombre golpeo la mesa fuertemene con su palma abierta- debes aplicarte mas en mi materia, como castigo por tu falta de atención exigo que la proxima clase me entregues cinco pociones de veritaserum perfeccinadas y sin ningun dejo de quejas, ademas...es hora de que te apliques más en las otras materias tambien...segun me han comentado,...has bajado tus rendimientos en gran cantidad de materias...acaso no puedes con tanta carga intelectual?- el colorin sonrio con morbosidad al ver el palido rostro del joven licantropo consumirse por la inseguridad y sorpresa.

-por qué dice eso?...yo no he bajado mi rendimiento!- intento aclarar el asunto, Dumblendore la ultima vez que habian conversado le habia felicitado por sus..."esfuerzos"...al recordar la palabra utilizada por el director algo en su estomago se revolvio...- ¿eso le han dicho los demas maestros?

-si,eso me han comentado...-sonrio satisfecho el hombre al ver abatido al delgado joven

-¿y dumblendore...no le ha comentado nada?

-no...dumblendore sigue siendo el mismo corazon de abuelita de siempre...te cree capaz de todo...aún, pero no estoy aca para comentarte de esto, ahora fuera de aca...no quiero ver tu deprimente rostro hasta la proxima semana...ya sabes ya, vete a estudiar si no quieres reprobar conmigo...y los demas...ahora. FUERA!

Remus cogio sus cosas rapidamente, salio de la mazmorra e inmediatamente se encamino al gran comedor, iria a coger unos panes y luego se lanzaria de lleno a realizar la tarea que se le habia ordenado, sin embargo a mitad de camino alguien le paso un brazo por los hombros aminorando la velocidad de sus pasos.

-oye!...por que no te has defendido?...Sirius y yo dejamos de defenderte cuando vimos que no te importaba lo que el hombre decia de ti...

-lo siento James, no estaba en todos mis sentidos...

-merlin Remus, estas muy raro desde hace unos meses¿que te sucede?- James le acompañaba muy relajadamente, guiandolo por los pasillos hasta llegar al hall, Remus dio una pequeña mirada a su compañero que le hablaba con preocupación y sintio que ese nudo en el estomao se intensificaba practicamente quitandosele el hambre.

-no te preocupes james...es solo que...-antes de poder terminar la frase sintio y vió como el joven buscador del equipo de gryffindore se avalanzaba sobre una chica colorina que caminaba en dirección al comedor, Remus le miro unos segundos impávido, hasta que finalmete dio vuelta en 180 grados y se devolvio por unos pasillos para dirigirse a la biblioteca, ahi saco todos los libros necesarios para pociones y aparte aprovecho de sacar todos los libros de las materias en las que el suponia que debia estar bajando el rendimiento, entre estas estaban, astronomia, runas magicas, hechizos y lenguas muertas. Asi se refugio detras de un muro impenetrable de libros, leyendo y releyendo cada tomo, haciendo anotaciones en sus pergaminos, sus manos finas y delgadas lentamente se fueron tiñendo del púrpura de su tinta, escribia cada vez con mayor devocion, su cabeza comenzando a dolerle nuevamente, pero era tanto el deseo de querer revertir las palabras de Synolk que combatia con la molestia hasta dejarla apartada en su mas inconciente presente, en estos momentos, en que se sumergia en los libros, era el unico tiempo en que el no existia, lo unico que habia era la sabiduria de magos antiguos, sabios, viejos que saben de magia y de la vida, por lo que un joven como el solo quedaba reducido a pergaminos, polvo y manos teñidas en púrpura.

La tarde paso rapidamente para el joven mago, sin haber provado bocado , ni siqueria un segundo de descanzo, habia acabado con las tareas del día ademas de haber reforzado todas las materias, cuando la bibliotecaria le golpeo la mesa con el puntero y le indico la hora se dio cuenta de lo relativo que podia ser el tiempo, devolvio todos los libros a las estanterias, se despidio de la mujer y se encamino con algo de mayor seguridad a la sala común.

Cuando llego a su habitacion estaba todo en oscuras, llego casi como un cadaver a sentarse a los pies de su cama, dejando su tunica y bolso tirados sobre el baúl, se dispuso a descanzar con la mirada perdida en el muro y la ventana, lentamente esto dio paso a la aguda jaqueca que insistia en hacerle los dias insoportables y agotadores, sin notarlo su rostro dejo caer su labio inferior para dejar entrar mayor cantidad de aire a su poco oxigenada cabeza, sus ojos miel parecian irritados y sus hombros temblorosos, la habitacion estaba en oscuras y al parecer no habia nadie en ella más que el...seguramente los merodeadores estaban haciendo alguna maldad que él deberia estar intentando evitar.

-..o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.

Sirius era un chico sencible para la sorpresa de muchos, muy pocos lo sabian por que el habia aprendido a ocultarlo muy bien, solo James tenia en su conocimiento alguno de los atisbos de delicadeza y sencibilidad del heredero a la fortuna de los Black, sin embargo, el chico mantenia sus más oscuros pesares y desesperanzas en silencio y preferia mil veces sentarse a contemplar el cielo melancolicamente a tener a alguien escuchando sus miedos y sufrimientos.Asi estaba ahora, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana intentado ver alguna luz en el cielo, las estrellas se rehusaban a brillar y al parecer la luna habia caido de su orbita, desesperado contemplaba la oscuridad sin poder entender cómo era posible que en aquella boveda infinita no existiera mas que millones de astros ya muertos recordandonos una existenacia que no era real...simplemente un recuerdo luminoso...¿acaso solamente eso podia existir en algo tan inmenso?, suspiro aburrido, tal vez James tenia razón y deberia haberlo acompañado a hogsmade por unos cuantos artificios, pero no podia, ultimamente las cosas estaban mal, el proximo año tendria que recibir la herencia y las responsabilidades de los Black, pero no queria tener que hacerlo, y aunque inetntara no pensar en aquello, su mente no podia evitar recordarle que tenia un problema.

Sintio la puerta de la habiatacion abrirse y una de sus tantas desesperanzas se hizo presente en el lugar, vio al licantropo avanzar languidamente por entre las camas, lanzar su bolso y tunica sobre el baúl y sentarse sobre la cama con la mirada demolida, se veia atroz, seguramente nadie le habia dicho que el llevar ojeras y estar en extremo delgado no le ayudaba demaciado, el chico estaba completamente ido, parecia aturdido por algo, por que en el momento en que él se incorporo y se apoyo contra el muro, intentando hacerse visible, el joven castaño solamente susurro unas palabras vagas, sin sentido.

Sirius por un momento sintio asco¿tenia que involucrarse con este tipo de personas?, pero cuando dirigio la mirada a las manos del chico, comprendio que no era una persona la que tenia delante de si. Asi se acerco al joven castaño con cuidado, intentando no desconcentrarlo de ese sopor de caracter sonambulo que lo envolvia. Cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca de su comapeñro decidio romper el silecio enfermnte que habitaba el lugar.

-¿que tienes?- Remus salto sobre la cama asustado, la voz que lo llamo tomo forma frente su rostro con tal rapidez que el grito de sorpresa se escondio avergonzado en su garganta, respiro agitado sintiendo las punzadas en su cabeza

-¿ Siirus de donde has salido?!! pense que andabas con el resto de los chicos...- apuro en decir el chico agitado

- para que veas que te equivocas...he estado todo este rato observandote...-sirius se recosto sobre el colchon del lobo- tienes un rostro horrible...¿donde has estado?

-en biblioteca- respondio inseguro y con voz quedada el joven mirando con pudor como el otro chico se acomodaba en su propia cama.

-eso explica lo de tus manos...

-si...

-dime remus...que prentendes con tu actitud?

-que actitud sirius...

-no te hagas el tonto...dime que esperas del mundo si no te atreves a vivir en el

-...sabes que no puedo ser parte de tu mundo.

-entonces para que mierda sigues vivo?!-le recrimino el joven -...no entenderia que una persona viva para no vivir...¿como lo haces para sobrevivir?...¿no te cansas?...¿es que no has sentido nunca ganas de ser libre?, sentirte aliviado, vives como un maldito huraño urgando entre libros complaciendo a todo el mundo para poder estar tranquilo...pero me pregunto si realmente eres feliz...ni siquiera con nosotors sabiendo tu secreto y dandote nuestro apoyo eres capaz de diferenciar entre tu agresor y tus aliados...se nota en tu cara la desesperacion que sientes...creeme que si no suede algo contigo este año...algo muy malo te espera a futuro...

-estas amenazandome??!!!...-de pronto Remus sintio que esa Jaqueca le importaba menos que las palabras de su compañero que curiosamente le habian hecho arder el pecho.- que pretendes que haga en un año más?...que revolucione el mundo magico luchando por mis derechos de hibrido !o me equivoco¡, los derechos de una bestia!!?- se puso de pie y se llevo las manos a su cabello mirando con odio a su compañero, no entendia como sirius habia logrado descontrolarlo tanto, si él jamas expresaba sus emociones!, lanzo un bufido viendo como sirius se levantaba del colchon para mirarlo con agresividad y molestia, Remus no retrocedio y cuando Black se quedo inmovil frente a él desafiandolo, continuo con su verborrea-...esperas que haga eso...o tu ya tienes la solucion y prefieres solucionarlo con algo más de tu estilo y prefieres humillarme contandoles al resto del colegio lo que relamente soy y--?..

No pudo terminar de hablar, algo le habia golpeado el rostro con tanta fuerza que le habia hecho girar su cuerpo en un semicirculo, su cabello cayo sobre su rostro a la vez que llevaba su mano a la mejilla afectada, la jaqueca habia desaparecido para abrirle los sentidos al dolor, Sirius por su parte observaba sin expresion alguna al joven licantropo que ahora se enderezaba con los ojos cerrados y sus labios mas palidos que antes, el cabello dorado caia sobre sus ojos y pequeña nariz.

-por que has hecho eso?-pregunto remus intentando ignorar la quemaon en sus ojos

-has gritado...me has ofendido...te has conmovido...con eso me basta por hoy Lupin, disculpa por el golpe- repuso el joven aristocrata dirigiendose a su cama.

-no te entiedno Sirius Black...no lo entiendo...-susrro el joven siguienco con su vista la trayectoria del otro.

-pronto sabras por que reacciono asi contigo...ahora duerme, luces fatal...buenas noches Remus

-me has jodido la noche Black-respondio el castaño encerrandose traslos doceles para lanzzarse al colchon con frustraion...quien habia dicho que la vida era bella?????


End file.
